User blog:Felee/Top 3 Hardest Events of 2016?
Just a reflection on a whole year of events with Mynet I want to reflect on the year of 2016 and talk about how hard it was to rank in the events we had for last year. Hard meaning competition between players was fierce. These include all normal events from "A Celestial Shrine Visit" to "Holy Night! No One at the Gate". Side events like Bounty Hunt's are excluded. First, some Honorable Mentions, in chronological order. "A Celestial Shrine Visit "- This one wasn't that hard, but it was a very lengthy 3 weeks of an event, and 2 weeks of EH farming. There were also an Item Exchange for us to encourage more grinding. Tha amount of time alone though is why this gets an honorable mention. "Moonlight Rumble "- This one did not feature an EH, and it would be the first time all points were nerfed. Pure swords and shoes ( and a Multi-hitter of course), just like how it used to be. Also, that. STUPID! YUZUKI!!! ""Holy Night! No One at the Gate "- This I believe had the intentional design of being a p2w event since it didn't allow for key farming. Plus, it was a hassle for anyone who wanted Santa Relena but were unlucky enough to go through hundreds of her without gettng the amal card in a high vit cost area. And even if you tried WG in area 1, you weren't guaranteed to find her either. And now, here are what I believe are to be the top 3 hardest events of 2016. 3: "Ice Wolves and Summer Snow "- This event featured Ice Wolf Skoll as the FAW and Ice Wolf Fenrir as the Ranking reward. This one baffles me because none of these card's skills are noteworthy, and yet point were high this event. I don't know why but people decided to try hard this event. Some say it was the combo of the summon cards, Bambi and Tide. Maybe because pt boosts were buffed around time to 120% for a GUR summon card. Perhaps, but I wouldn't believe it was the reason this one notably stood out over most of the other events. Someone else have another idea? 2: "Sisterhood of Thieves "- This event featured the infamous Hiraga card as an LAW. But at the same time, we had a ranking reward card that would be our first 300%/100% dual buffer card, Azoth. This is before cards like Mika and Sundered Spirit arrived, so it ws deemed a very powerful buffer of its time, and still is pretty good today for a free card. Points aren't as high only because MH decks were kind of still new and Hiraga was just released in the same event, but it was still hard to rank. In fact I believe it's a very close call to being #1, but I do believe everyone can agree on #1. Winner of the Hardest Event in 2016: "Summer Ends With a Bang! "- This event held an Event Box Summon where you pulled from a deck of 300 cards to get our F/AWs. It only encouraged us to grind for points and tickets in EH. The ranking reward was Niagara, a card with a rare 10x Multi-hitter skill we don't see often as a free card. That and its interesting secondary skill was enough for people to go full blast for her. Points for ranking were very high, and we even saw two players reach the max amount of points for the first time. So I believe it was worthy of being the hardest event to rank against other players. Despite the complaining we do during these events, I think we all enjoy some real competition. Competition is fun for a lot of us, and that's why we're here. The year is 2017, and we already have an event that probably beats our #1 of last year in terms of ranking difficulty despite the nerfed points all around. Let's hope Mynet and the competitive players of VC show us mercy this year. Any other thoughts on last year's events would be nice. Category:Blog posts